


Drabble Dump

by InuShiek



Series: Inu's Drabbles [1]
Category: Transformers Animated (2007), Transformers Generation One, Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: Angry Sex, Biting, Body Paint, Bondage, Cuckolding, Dom/sub, Drabble Collection, Fingering, Fluff, M/M, NSFW, Oral, Riding, Slash, Sticky, Teasing, paint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 10:12:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1424677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuShiek/pseuds/InuShiek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I reblogged a meme asking for drabble prompts, and this is the collection of the results</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> the meme was made for roleplayers, I just asked for a prompt and two characters

**Bite Me:**  my character will bite yours on any part of their body

TFP Megatron/Starscream 

\-------------

"Lord Megatron!" the seeker gasps, grasping at the back of Megatron’s head.

The warlord chuckles, licking the bite he’d just delivered to Starscream’s thigh before he licks the rim of his valve.

* * *

 

 **Bite Me:**  my character will bite yours on any part of their body

TFP Megatron/Starscream (take two b/c I'm a moron)

\-------------

"Please," Starscream gasps, spreading his legs further.

Megatron pauses to admire the seeker on his knees beneath him, and he slides his free hand up Starscream’s thighs, hips, and follows the curve of his cockpit. “Please what?” he asks, palming the seeker’s spike with his other hand.

Starscream gasps, his arms trembling beneath his own weight. “ _Please_.”

The larger mech chuckles. “Very well,” he chuckles, squeezing the seeker’s spike as he bites on one of the smaller wings.

* * *

 

 **Suck Me:**  my character will suck on any body part of your character

TFA Starscream/Bumblebee

\-------------

Starscream chuckles, wrapping his arms around the minibot’s frame and holding him tightly. “I never imagined that these little horns of yours would make you  _squirm_  so!”

Bumblebee gasps when the seeker’s mouth latches onto his horn again and sucks. He squirms, finally letting his panel snap open.

* * *

 

 **Own Me:**  your character is now my character’s sex slave 

G1 Optimus Prime/Megatron

\-------------

"Come here, Megatron," Optimus commands, and the mech is quickly between his feet on his knees, glossa hot against his panel. Optimus puts his palm on the gray mech’s forehead and pushes him away, "Did I give you permission?"

Megatron blinks, shaking his head and leaving his mouth open.

The Prime opens his panel- his spike bumping into Megatron’s jaw as his engine revs. “How do we ask, Megatron?”

The gray mech shivers, his own panel feeling uncomfortably tight. Opening his mouth wider, he sticks his glossa out and whines.

"Good mech," Optimus praises, letting him taste his spike.

* * *

 

 **Shag Me:**  my character will simply shag yours. Romantic, angry, causal, drunk, or impromptu

TFP Megatron/Ratchet

\-------------

"Not one word out of you," Ratchet grouses, grabbing Megatron’s hand and making the mech slide two digits into his valve. "I’m mad at you, and you’re going to make me overload. Understand?"

Megatron smiles, opening his mouth to retort, but finds one of the medic’s hands over his mouth.

"I said not one word, frag it. Now chop chop, I haven’t got all night and neither do you if you want me to ride your spike."

The gray mech wisely shuts his mouth and spreads his digits in Ratchet’s valve

* * *

 

 **Tease Me:**  my character will tease yours, whether in a friendly or a sexual manner 

Rescue Bots Heatwave/Blades

\-------------

Heatwave chuckles, stroking the helicopter’s spike with a single digit. “It’s so  _little_ ,” he almost coos.

Blades blushes. “N-No it isn’t! Heatwave, don’t be mean,” he pouts, squirming beneath the firetruck’s gaze.

"Of course," Heatwave continues, "It’s been a while since my optic sensors were calibrated. Maybe I should make sure"

Blades blinks, confused by the statement, until Heatwave straddles his hips and begins sinking down onto his spike. Crying out, the helicopter clutches at Heatwave’s hips and pulls him closer.

"Valve sensors are always more accurate, and I now realize that I was very wrong about your spike," he purrs, grinding against the quivering Blades.

“ _Heatwave_ ,” he whines, bucking up into his partner.

* * *

 

 **Tease Me:**  my character will tease yours, whether in a friendly or a sexual manner 

TFP Soundwave/Shockwave

\-------------

"Soundwave, this is not an efficient use of time," Shockwave protests.

The spy remains silent, observing the scientist work as he continues to teasingly stroke the mech’s panel.

Shockwave huffs, doing his best to ignore how the slender mech’s digits know just which seams and sensors to take advantage of to make his interfacing circuitry heat up. He’s in the middle of a delicate experiment and any pause now would ruin the validity of the entire thing.

Soundwave watches as the larger mech’s self-control slowly dwindles. He know that, as soon as Shockwave reaches a suitable stopping point, the mech will be all over him.

* * *

 

 **Use Me:**  my character will use yours for their own sexual pleasure.

G1 Optimus Prime/Starscream

\-------------

The seeker gags for a moment before he forces his intake to relax. Optimus groans above him, and it makes him squirm- wings fluttering as the mech’s spike presses further and further down his intake.

"Such a pretty seeker," the Prime rumbles, trapping Starscream  with a hand of the back of his helm.

Starscream tries to look up at the other mech, but Optimus jerks his forward until his nose hits the Prime’s plating.

\-------------

 **Deny Me:**  my character will either deny your character’s advances or deny them a ’ happy ending’ 

\-------------

Optimus smiles behind his mask as he watches the seeker work. Starscream is bent over his desk studying some plant from Australia that he recently collected samples of. He walks up behind the seeker and traces the leading edge of one of his wings.

Starscream jumps, not having realized the Prime was even in the room. “What is it?” he snaps, flicking his wing away from the touch.

"Perhaps you would like to take a break from your work, Starscream?" Optimus suggests, recapturing the wing in his hand and kneading the sensor-laden metal.

"I have work to do! Go find someone else to harass."

"I-"

"I said no."

Optimus blinks, taken aback. What had he done to upset the mech? “Oh,” he mumbles, releasing Starscream’s wing and backing away.

Starscream feels a little guilty when the Prime sort of sulks away, but he’ll make it up to Optimus later. Right now he’s on the verge of figuring out how to use plant life to distill a new form of energon- complete with minerals!

\-------------

 **Kiss Me Sexily:**  my character will kiss yours in a far more… Sexy manner. Perhaps along their body? 

\-------------

"Good evening, Optimus."

The Prime looks up from his data pad, surprised that Starscream even came to see him. “Hello,” he mutters, looking back down.

Starscream hesitates for a moment before he approaches the mech and tugs the data pad from his grasp. “I know I was short with you when you came by this afternoon. I was working on something. Let me make it up to you?”

Optimus remains silent. He doesn’t want to lie and tell the seeker that it hadn’t bothered him, but he also doesn’t want to risk allowing his irritation to make him say something he’ll regret. The seeker seems to take his silence as permission, and seats himself in his lap.

"I think you’ll like my apology," Starscream murmurs into his audio before he plants a kiss at the top of the Prime’s finial.

Vents hitching, Optimus grasps the seeker’s waist as Starscream begins methodically kissing his way down the finial, across his jawline, down his neck-

"Perhaps we should relocate," Optimus suggests, standing and carrying the seeker to the berth without waiting for an answer.


	2. another drabble randomly requested that I'm too lazy to make an entire story for

"DEAR INU: MAY I, TOTALLY NOT KAIS, ASK FOR PORN WITH THE DOMINANT COLOUR BEING BLUE. THANK YOU - NOT KAIS"

\----------------

"Mirage," Bumblebee whines, squirming.

"Shh," the noble hushes him, digits brushing along the minibot’s hood.

Bumblebee huffs, hands twisting in the cuffs above his head as he looks down to watch Mirage work.

Humming, Mirage dips his finger back in the blue paint he’d brought along for the occasion. Bumblebee looks so nice with brilliant blue designs swirling across his bright yellow plating. He adds one more elegant swoop of paint across the minibot’s panel, and Mirage hears the strained - _click_ \- as it tries to open.

"I’m glad I locked your panel, Bumblebee. Your lack of self-control would have ruined my masterpiece just now," he teases, putting yet another swirl on the inside of Bumblebee’s thighs.

“ _Mirage_.”


End file.
